memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Against Their Nature
| miniseries =Klingons: Blood Will Tell| minino =1 | date =2267 & 2293 | editor =Dan Taylor & Chris Ryall | artist =David Messina | art assist =Elena Casagrande| colorist =Ilaria Traversi | letterer =Neil Uyetake | writer =Scott & David Tipton| omnibus =Klingons: Blood Will Tell | published =25 April 2007 | pages =32, 22 of which are story 40 in the Klingon language edition | covers =7 | publisher =IDW Publishing | altcover = | }} "Against Their Nature" is a Star Trek: The Original Series comic published by IDW Publishing in 2007, and is the first issue of the Klingons: Blood Will Tell mini-series, retelling the events of TOS episodes from a Klingon perspective. This story retells the events of "Errand of Mercy". Introduction (blurb) From solicitations: An unsteady peace breaks out into full-scale war after a Klingon cruiser is destroyed by the Federation starship Enterprise. How will the Klingons respond? Can you say "swift and blinding violence"... in Klingon? Summary On Qo'noS K'ahlynn enters her grandfather's office to find him deep in thought. Knowing what is on his mind she asks what there is to decide? The Klingon Empire is in need after the disaster on Praxis, they should be ready to strike out and take what they need to recover. But Chancellor Gorkon has offered an alternative course of action, and the outcome of the High Council's vote balances on Kahnrah's vote. He has been studying the chronicles of the House of Kahnrah for insights into contact with Humans. As Kahnrah recounts to K'ahlynn, the House is an ancient one, dating back to the time of Kahless the Unforgettable. But in the present they are QuchHa' - while other Klingons might dub them "unhappy ones" the QuchHa' have the superior ambition bred into them by the genetic experiments that remade them, and rose to power in the High Council and fought at the front lines of the Empire's expansion into deep space. And like many QuchHa before them it was Kagh, a cousin of Kahnrah's, who met the enemy on the frontier, while commanding the . :Commander's log entry 5373, IKS ''Vortha, Commander Kagh recording. As the Federation continues it's incursions into our space, we have increased our patrols into our more distant territories, to make certain the mongrel Humans seize no more of what is rightfully ours. :Negotiations continue between the Federation and the Klingon Empire, but these are merely a feint, a ruse to lull the Empire into docility while the Humans plot to steal our resources and starve us into extinction. But we will no be lulled, and will not be stolen from, and we will not be starved. We shall wrest control of the stars from the Earthers, as surely as we wrest the weapons from the dying clutches of our enemies. Years earlier on the ''Vortha, one of Kagh's officer's reports long-range sensors have a contact; a Federation warship. Kagh anticipates the Federation's plan; To establish a beachhead on Organia. Despite being outgunned he orders the ship's logs be transmitted to the High Council and takes his ship into battle. The Vortha strikes out at the Federation starship, but fails to inflict any substantial damage. Moment's later the starship locks it's phasers on the Klingons... Kahnrah recalls the outrage in the High Council when the news of the vessel's destruction reached the homeworld. The Council looked to Kagh's kinsman for the response, and Kahnrah suggested a fleet be sent to Organia under command of Kor, son of Rynar, and so it was done. Kor's first officer was Kahlor, another of the House of Kahnrah, and from who's accounts of the time Kahnrah had been researching: En route to Organia Kahlor ponders the motivation of the Federation, why send one ship to take the planet? Kor shrugs it off as Human over-confidence, and seems verified when the starship in orbit of Organia flees the planet when it detects the Klingons coming. Kor is disappointed at the lack of prospect for battle, and hopes the Federation will send reinforcements. The Klingons beam down to the planet to find an unimpressive primitive culture. They get to work bringing some Klingon order to the civilization. The Klingons quickly establish their control over the passive locals, and Kor appoints Baroner, an unusually passionate Organian, as his liaison to the people. Kahlor was uneasy about the appointment of Baroner, who he did not trust, and questioned his commander about the decision; Kor explains that if anyone of the Organians seemed likely to cause trouble it was Baroner, and so it made sense to keep a close eye on him. Kahlor suggests that if Baroner, and a Vulcan trader that was brought in for questioning, were Federation spies the mind-sifter would uncover their mission. And the mind-sifter revealed nothing from the Vulcan. Hours passed without event, until suddenly Kor was aroused by a massive explosion - the Klingons ammunition depot had been destroyed. After minimal interrogation the Organians pointed the finger at Baroner and the Vulcan, revealing them to be a Starfleet captain and science officer. Before the Klingons can start a proper interrogation of the spies the two somehow escape. A furious Kor orders two-hundred Organians round up and shot in relation for their acts of terrorism - the depot, and freeing the prisoners. When Kahlor questions the honor of the plan Kor sights the Klingons no-tolerance policy to terrorism. Kahlor reluctantly carries out the order. appears in the Klingon High Council]] Above Organia the Federation fleet arrives ready for war. And on the surface Baroner and the Vulcan make an attempt on Kor. But before the Federation spies or the Klingons can fire their weapons become too hot to even hold, on the ships above the crews experience the same problem and on the planet the Organians arrive to explain. Simultaneously appearing on Organia, Qo'noS and Earth the Organian leader demands the two interstellar powers cease hostilities or their armed forces will be immobilised. It turns out the Organians are much more than they seem, the two-hundred thought put to death are unharmed and the Klingons and Federation are forced to stop their fight. On Qo'nos the High Council is outraged by the peace treaty imposed on them. In the past Kahnrah suggests to his fellow council members that the Empire resort to guile if they cannot fight. And in the present K'ahlynn reacts in shock at the suggestion, of treachery and deceit! Kahnrah, his head in his hand, confirms espionage, and K'ahlynn asks how that played out. His response: "Not Ideally. What do you know about those festering vermin called tribbles?" References Characters :Ayelborne • Claymare • Kagh • Kahlor, son of Kolox • K'ahlynn • Kahnrah • James T. Kirk (Baroner) • Kor, son of Rynar • Spock ; :Antaak • Phlox Gorkon • Kahless the Unforgettable Starships and vehicles : • ( ) • (Klingon scout vessel) Locations :Organia • Organian system • Qo'noS Praxis Races and cultures :Human • Klingon (QuchHa') • Organian • Vulcan ; :Denobulan • Romulan States and organizations :Federation Starfleet • House of Kahnrah • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • United Federation of Planets Other references :bat'leth • captain • disruptor • disruptor array • Earther • espionage • journal • log • mind-sifter • orbit • peace treaty • science officer • spy • terrorism • tribble Appendices *The title for this issue was not printed in the English language edition of this comic, however it was given in the English script in the Klingon Language edition. *The issue was also available in a Klingon language edition, translated by Marc Okrand and the Klingon Language Institute. The Klingon edition included the full script in English, which gave some incites into the design of the comic. *The advertising pages of the English language edition of this issue included an advert for the next issue in the series, Beneath the Skin. *The Klingon language edition has a single advert, promoting ghIlghameS by Roger Cheesbro, the Klingonese edition of Gilgamesh, plus a backcover advert for the next issue in the series. *This comic marks the first appearance of a character from Star Trek: Enterprise in a comic, in the form of Doctors Phlox and Antaak in the brief flashback to the events of the . Covers *As with previous releases from IDW this comic was available in a variety of different covers. In fact this issue was available in the greatest number of different covers of any IDW Star Trek, seven in total. The two standard covers were one by David Messina and a photomontage. There were also more limited availability retail incentive covers, one by Joe Corroney, which was available with or without cover text, and another photomontage cover exclusive to Comics Pro. File:Bloodwilltell1c.jpg|Corroney cover File:Klingons Blood Will Tell 1.jpg|Corroney cover without titles File:Blood Will Tell Comics Pro cover.jpg|Comics Pro exclusive cover File:Bloob will tell b.jpg|Messina cover without titles The Klingon language edition also had unique covers: a photomontage cover or red foil-stamped Tri-Foil cover. File:Bloodwilltell1d.jpg|Klingon language edition photomontage cover File:Bloodwilltell1e.jpg|Klingon language edition red tri-foil cover *Joe Corroney's art work for this issue was also used in a poster for the miniseries. The Klingon text on the poster, "je’lu’meH QaQ jajvam", translates to "Today is a good day to buy". Related stories *'Errand of Mercy' (TOS episode) - This issue tells the events of this episode from the Klingon's point of view. *'The Undiscovered Country' (TOS movie) - The framing story for this issue is set around the time of this movie, considering the fall out of the Praxis disaster. *'Klingons: Blood Will Tell' (TOS miniseries) - This issue begins a framing story which continues through the series as Kahnrah looks back at historical events from 2293. *'The Trouble With Tribbles' (TOS episode) and Beneath the Skin (TOS comic) - The events depicted in this issue are said to have resulted in the use of disguised Klingon spies as depicted in this episode and the next comic in the miniseries. *'Divergence' (ENT episode) - This issue included a flashback to this episode during an explanation of different types of Klingons, those with or without ridges. Timeline *This issue takes place around the events of the episode "Errand of Mercy", with a framing story set shortly after the opening scenes of Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. | before=First in series| after=Beneath the Skin|}} | nextMB=Beneath the Skin |}} | prevdate=Errand of Mercy| nextdate=Four Thousand Throats... |}} Images Image:Kahnrah.jpg|Councilor Kahnrah, circa 2293 Image:Kagh.jpg|Captain Kagh of the IKS Vortha, circa 2267 Image:Kahlor.jpg|Kahlor, first officer of Kor, circa 2267 Image:QuchHa' HemQuch.jpg|QuchHa' Klingon comparison External link * Category:TOS comics